


吠叫的遗物

by fluorine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, animal sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: “圣殿的猎犬就应该被狗操。”





	吠叫的遗物

“你闻起来真的糟透了。”亚诺一边合上镣铐的锁扣一边说，他把谢伊的手腕和脚踝都用连在地上的锁链固定起来，让浑身赤裸的omega只能趴在地上，连抬头瞪他的动作都无比费劲。  
Omega不再是一开始好闻的海盐混着苹果花的甜味了，他被强制发情的太频繁，又被刺客们随心所欲的标记着玩，alpha们轮流咬破他的后颈然后射进生殖腔，让原有的信息素被污染的不像样，最后居然成了一种精液似的味道，比巴黎街头最廉价的妓女还要下贱。  
“不知道你认不认识它？它比你早几年到，但也在圣殿呆过一段时间，查尔斯·李？我记得是这个名字，他可喜欢养这种小家伙了。”亚诺说，松开了项圈上的皮绳。  
黑色的大狗获得自由后好奇的绕着谢伊打转，它闻到这个人散发出一股混着血腥气的淫靡，就像它以前的母狗一样。它伸出舌头舔了舔谢伊的脸，在谢伊越来越惊恐的目光里绕到他身后，肉爪踩过的地方微微发抖。  
“你要干什么……”  
“不干什么，”亚诺说，“我只是觉得，圣殿的猎犬很适合被它的同类操。”  
从浓密的毛发下勃起显露出来的狗的那活儿遍布着细而硬的短毛，和身上的毛色一般黝黑，灼热的像烧红的铁棒，龟头的顶端不像人类那样缩窄，反而像树桩一样厚硕，硬硬的抵在omega湿润的洞口，谢伊抬起头愤怒又绝望的冲着亚诺喊，我一定会杀了你，他扭动手臂把铁链拽的铮铮作响，但猎犬的前爪按在他的双肩，尖利的爪子犁出一道道翻卷的血口，它从嗓子里发出呼噜呼噜的低吠，警告身下不听话的雌兽臣服于它。猎犬灵敏的鼻子正对着omega后颈那块散发着淫靡气息的皮肉，它晃着尾巴弓起脊背，把畜生的性器顶进谢伊的身体。  
亚诺听见一阵凄厉的哭叫，他漫不经心的抬起眼睛，看到狗用狰狞的巨物猛烈地撞击着它身下的躯体，它伏在谢伊身上把他几乎都遮住了，从亚诺的角度只能看到omega苍白的股间和红肿穴口中抽插的阳具。谢伊快骂出他被买回来后能诅咒的所有脏话了，但下身剧烈的疼痛和崩溃的自尊让他的句子越来越短，最后只剩断断续续的哭腔。和之前被轮奸的感觉不同，他闻到野兽腥臊的气息，内里生着阴茎骨的阳具毫无章法的捅进他伤痕累累的内壁，从各个角度把柔嫩的肉洞戳成阴茎的形状。他哭得越来越惨，但被镣铐拷在地上的双手让他连擦下眼睛都做不到，只能徒劳的闭上眼睛，无助的等待着这场羞辱尽快过去。  
或者干脆昏死过去，因为他越来越疼了，在无数下进出后他感到性器他身体里又膨大了一圈，把饱受折磨的肉壁撑成几乎撕裂出血。接着后背的压制突然松开，猎犬呜嗷地叫唤着，转身朝着亚诺蹲好，性器卡在谢伊身体里重重地旋转碾磨了一圈，大狗在一声短促的呜咽里冲着亚诺讨好地吐着舌头。  
亚诺走过来摸了摸大狗毛茸茸的头，他知道犬类也会保持这种成结的状态好一会儿，于是耐心的等着谢伊渐渐安静下来，空气里只剩下微弱的抽噎声，才走到他面前蹲下去，居高临下地看着他乱糟糟的脸。  
“我会把你和你的狗一起剥皮……”谢伊把脸转向另一边嘶哑地说着，亚诺哼了一声，揪着他的头发把他拽起来一点：“那会儿你可能已经生了一窝小狗了。”  
谢伊张嘴去咬他胳膊，亚诺迅速抬高手臂躲过这一下，然后重重的把他的头磕在地上，湿漉漉的地面上多了晕开的红色。  
“很高兴看到你还如此有活力，寇马克先生。”亚诺的语调带着发自内心的高兴，“我们还有很多事没做，我可不希望你死太快。”  
头部的剧痛让甬道被大股大股的精液灌满的感觉也模糊起来，在他身上发泄完毕的狗终于拔出了自己的阳具，顺着遍布淫液的洞口拖开一道水痕。亚诺给猎犬重新带上项圈，然后解开谢伊手脚上的锁链，整个过程里omega都像死了一样的躺在地上，随便他用手去摸挣扎时磨出的血痕。亚诺突然觉得很烦躁，这点烦躁暂时压过了兽交的暴行带来的愉悦，他一脚把谢伊踹翻过来，用鞋尖顶了顶他的脸。谢伊还是闭着眼睛，眼泪从通红的眼角不停的涌出来，耳边的鬓发被汗水和眼泪糊成一绺一绺的，贴在青紫的额角上，脸色比之前任何一次凌辱后还要苍白。亚诺抿着嘴待了一会儿，对谢伊说他出去后会喊人过来给他洗洗，下面也掏一下。免得生什么不干净的病，他补充道，但谢伊还是没理他，亚诺克制住逼他回应自己的想法，拽着曾属于查尔斯·李的狗转身离开了。

-END-


End file.
